Amy Rose Farts In Public
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And accidentally poops herself while everyone watches.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Farts In Public  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose sighed as she was in one of her various summer homes all over the planet, being in Adabat as she was near the Jungle Joyride course, watching various dolphins splashing in the bright ocean as she sighed. It was a beautiful, peaceful night, with it having rained harshly earlier for most of the day.

"It feels so nice to just sit back and relax every once in a while..." Amy admitted as she stretched her arms, sitting in a white beach chair as she was inside her small wooden cottage, placing both of her hands in her stomach. "Now I can sit back, relax, and let loose without getting any reactions..."

Glancing to see if anyone would notice, Amy leaned forward as she placed both of her hands on her beach chair, biting her lips as she released a brassy fart that lifted up her red dress, sighing of relief as she smiled.

"Ahhh... that felt so good..." Amy admitted as she placed her hands on her face. "And the best part is that it doesn't stink!"

Amy then held her hands together as she leaned to the right, releasing another deep pitched poot that caused the beach chair to slightly vibrate as she giggled, her eyes widening.

"Ooh, that was deeper than the previous one!" Amy admitted as she kept holding her hands together. "Oh well! At least my farting isn't destructive anymore!"

"Oh, but it will be soon!" Exclaimed Cubot in his cowboy accent as he and Orbot were riding in a smaller Eggmobile, being right over Amy's wooden cottage.

Amy gasped as she ran out of her summer home, glancing up to see the two robots. "You! What are you doing out here, without Eggman!?"

"Oh, you know how the doctor gets. He's facing Sonic on his own again," Orbot explained as he rolled his mechanical right hand around, his left hand on his orb shaped face. "He tasked us to find you because you're required... for some strange experiment that he still hasn't told us about."

Amy stuck her tongue out as she blew a raspberry, shaking her head as she folded her arms together. "No way, you dumb bots! I know better than to willingly go with you!"

Orbot and Cubot glanced at each other as they blinked, nodding as they turned to Amy.

"Then we'll show the entire world this on every television screen and every Internet video sharing website!" Cubot commented as he then revealed a smartphone, pressing a button on it as it revealed a video of Amy taking a dump in a public, green colored port a potty in Station Square, with the door wide open as all the random humans and anthropomorphic animals noticed Amy relieving herself on the toilet, giving strange expressions to the sight as Amy had no idea that the door was open, with it being opened by a random orange Egg Pawn.

Amy screamed in horror as her eyes widened, placing her hands on her face as she collapsed on her knees. "N-no! How on earth did you get that recorded!?"

"That's classified!" Cubot exclaimed as he pointed at Amy with his left hand. "Anyway, you either come with us, or I'll post it, instantly!"

"...Not if I can help it!" Amy exclaimed as she then pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, using her hammer to jump high in the air as she prepared to smash Orbot and Cubot, only for Orbot to press a button on the Eggmobile that fired an electrical charge at Amy, paralyzing her as she dropped her Piko Piko Hammer, with Orbot pressing another button that summoned a giant metal hand from underneath the Eggmobile, holding the paralyzed Amy in its clutches as it then pulled her in alongside with it into the Eggmobile's cockpit.

"I figured she would do that," Orbot explained to Cubot as he moved his hands around. "Good thing we always have back up plans."

Cubot nodded in agreement as he placed his smartphone away, placing his hands on the steering wheel. "Yeah. Now that we got Ms. Gassy Rosie in our hands, let's head back to the doc's secret headquarters."

And thus, the Eggmobile flew towards the northern direction, with Big The Cat watching as he was fishing on the end of the wooden pier, witnessing the entire event.

"Amy?" Big questioned as he stood up, having a perplexed look on his face as he rubbed his chin with his left hand, holding his fishing rod in his left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"...so, am I ever gonna be free from here?" Amy Rose asked as she was still trapped inside the Eggmobile. "...You know, to beat both of you up for recording me doing my personal business?"

Orbot and Cubot were both in the cockpit of the Eggmobile, with Amy trapped below as they were high in the sky, heading north as they were still determined to get to Dr. Eggman's secret base.

"Hey! I know you robo dorks can hear me!" Amy exclaimed as she wasn't able to move the rest of her body, due to having been paralyzed from earlier on. "Don't make me fart in here! I promise you, it won't be silent, but it definitely will be deadly!"

Cubot was rolling a pen in his right hand as he turned his head to Orbot, who was driving the machine. "Did you say something, Orbot?"

"I didn't, no." Orbot replied as he moved his left hand around, facing Cubot. "Why would you ask me that, anyway?"

Cubot shrugged as he shook his head. "Because sometimes you sound a bit girly. It was just a thing I picked up on."

"...you mean high pitched." Orbot replied as he rolled his right hand around, placing his left hand back on the steering wheel. "And to be honest, you're higher pitched than I am..."

"Oh... right." Cubot remarked as he took out his smartphone after chucking away the pen, watching the footage of Amy Rose pooping in the port a potty, tilting his head to the right. "I'll never understand why such organic creatures can be able to make such gross products of waste."

"Don't question it." Orbot advised as he drove around the incoming surge of dark, stormy clouds, glancing at the GTS that pinpointed the direction to the secret base. "There's a time and place for everything, Cubot, but not now."

"...Okay." Cubot remarked as he gulped the smartphone wrapping his robotic arms around the back of his yellow cube shaped head, with Orbot sighing as he focused on his piloting.


	3. Chapter 3

"...So, uh..." Cubot stated as he scratched the top of his yellow cube shaped head.

"What now, Cubot?" Orbot remarked as he was still driving the Eggmobile.

"...I think we're lost." Cubot remarked as he looked at an ancient map, holding it upside down.

The two were high in the sky, having somehow managed to escape the potential thunderstorm they were going to drive in. Amy Rose was still trapped and stinking up her cage with her brassy farts, wondering if she could free herself.

"You know, I wonder what the point of this story is if I can't do anything." Amy remarked as she placed her hands on her face. "If only someone could come and find me..."

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"...You know, Froggy, I think we should do something," Big stated as he was swimming in the water with Froggy, being far off from the others. "...something important, I think."


End file.
